Best Last Week Ever
by MusicChangesLives
Summary: At South North High School, Nico Di Angelo never really liked Gym Class. But during the last week of school, they do something that he thinks he might enjoy though one big surprise might just make this the best last week ever. On A Short Break. I'm Sorry. Last Chapter Explains Everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got the idea for this story from PE With Percy Jackson by SecretSlytherinUK but instead of using Percy and Annabeth, I am using Thalico! :D Plus this will be a multi-chapter thing.**

**I have sort of an odd love for Thalico. It's just weird.**

**_Song of the Chapter_ : Spectrum by Zedd and Mathew Koma (listen to it and enjoy it!)**

**_Summary_: Today started out as just another day in South North High School for Nico. That was, until PE came and he gets a surprise that may just make this the best last week of school ever!  
_Words: _1600+  
_Pairing: _Thalico  
_Chapter: _1  
**

**_Kat  
_**

**_Kat_**

**_Kat_**

PE.

Every teenage boy's favorite subject in high school. Especially those certain ADHD teens.

Well, most boys.

Nico Di Angelo maybe ADHD but he thinks PE is just another class that divides the popular from the unpopular. They bold and daring, from the quiet, awkward, anti-social kids. Nico would fit into the unpopular group. After not really doing much in PE and not paying attention in any of his classes he is thought of as the quiet emo kid in the back that doesn't do anything.

But if only these kids knew what Nico could really do then they would stop making fun of him.

The only person that actually understands Nico is his girlfriend Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. But sadly, she is at camp. Come to think of it, he hasn't heard from her in a while. The last time he had heard from her was about a month ago when he visited camp, but even that visit didn't last long because the weekend seemed to end all to quick and it was time to go back to school.**  
**

Thalia, being the lucky duck that she is, doesn't have to go to school with mortals, for she goes to school at Camp Half-Blood, while Nico does have to go to school with mortals. It's been a year since he started school with the mortals and he is just wishing it would end already.

Poor him.

_**Kat**_

_**Kat**_

_**Kat**_

**Nico's POV**

Looking around from the back of the room, I notice a few things. One, the kid in front of me as asleep, with his head turned to the side, a puddle of drool under his head. Two, the idiot, next to him, Ryan, is drawing something on his face with a bright pink sharpie marker and his buddy, Josh, is recording it. Seriously, you would think that kid would be smart enough to know not to fall asleep next to them. All he has to do is last through one more class after this one and he is home free for another day. Just one more week until the summer and three whole months to see Thalia. I can't wait.

_**Kat**_

_**Kat**_

_**Kat** _

The tiring trek to the gym made me very tired. Obviously. So on the way there, I decided to pull out my phone and text Thalia. Unlocking my phone, I see the picture of Thalia that she took after she stole my phone last summer. She took it and ran around the cabin while I tried to chase her and get it back. But the few years that she spent as a hunter made her very agile and increased her stamina. I chuckle. I remember that day very clearly.

_Flashback:_

_I was laying back on the couch, playing Temple Run on my phone while Thalia was watching some show on the T.V. She was laying right next to me, her head on my chest. In less than a few seconds, she grabbed my phone and started running to the other side of the room _

_I gasped, still sitting, "I was just about to beat my high score! Why did you do that."_

_She shrugged, "I wanted to." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Haha. Very funny. Now give it back." I held out my hand to get it back but she just hid it behind her back with an evil look on her face._

_"No, I don't think I will. At least, not without a fight."_

_I ran forward and jumped over the couch. I was fast, but she was faster. She sprinted to the kitchen where she opened the cupboards and grabbed a whole bunch of things in her hand. She threw most of it on the floor but kept the junk food in her hands. I stepped on many of the things on the floor and the bags and bottles exploded under my feet. From there she ran straight into the bathroom and locked the door. I almost made it to the door before it shut but I was too late. _

_"You missed me." I heard her say from the other side of the door. _

_"Nawww. I didn't notice. Please give it back."_

_"Never!," I could tell she was right next to the door whenever she decided to shout this because I think I just burst an eardrum. _

_"You do know I can shadow travel in there, right?"_

_There was a moment of silence from the other side. "But that wouldn't be any fun!"_

_Without answering, I was consumed by the shadows. Thalia on the other hand was trying to turn every light on and keep the shadows away._

_Once I shadow travel in there, the first thing I see is Thalia taking random pictures in front of the mirror and empty chip bags and wrappers littering the ground. Which was slightly... disturbing. She was doing random poses and the weirdest faces I have ever seen. But the last picture I see her take is kind of... not disturbing. It was not taken using the mirror. But with the camera setting turned around. _

_**(1) **Her face was normal with a huge grin on it. Her make-up flawless. **(2) **__She was in a Death-To-Barbie (the poor barbie didn't even know it was going to get an arrow through the head) tank top that used to be a t-shirt but was cut, a regular pair of black shorts, and a pair of XX-HI converse that went to right below her knee. Her waist-length hair was down and splayed across her shoulders._

_She turned around, handed me my phone and walked out like nothing happened. I examined the picture and it was amazing. Except for the fact that I was in the back, staring in awe at the girl taking the picture._

_I pocketed the phone, but only after I saved the picture as my wallpaper and exited the bathroom. Thalia was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, watching the same show that she was before, with the remote in her hand, holding it straight out as if she was about to change the channel but she never did and her other hand in a bag of chips. Sitting next to her, I pulled her onto my lap and sighed. She never put her arm down and she never let go of the chips. She refused to look at me so I grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a kiss. Almost instantly, she dropped the remote and threw the chips to the ground and she pulled away glaring at me. "You made me drop my chips! Why?"_

_I rolled my eyes and got up to get her another bag of chips._

_The End._

_End Of Flashback: _

As the obvious flashback fades away, I find myself in front of the gym and Thalia isn't answering her phone. Sliding the phone back into my pocket, I enter. I can tell I am the last one there because I am the only one not dressed yet. Rolling my eyes at the people giving me weird looks, I walk into the locker room, change and walk to the bleachers, ready to sit out again.

But my mind quickly changes when I notice what they have planned for us today. A big bucket of different items are sitting in the middle of the mat, surrounded by sitting students. The coach is standing my the buckets that are filled with swords, bows and arrows, track shoes, and basketballs. In the last bucket, there is just a small little note card with a question mark on it.

I am actually a little intrigued by the objects and know we will be using them.

"Okay everyone! Quiet down!" The coach seems a little bit happier day than normal. "This week, since it is the last week of school, we will be doing a different thing every day until the last day of school ends. We have a person with us today who is skilled in all of these sports that you see in front of you. The question mark that you see here-" he points to the bucket with the '?' in it "-will be decided later. **(3) **The assistant was supposed to be here by now... I'm not sure where she cou-."

Just then, the door opened and in walked the assistant. In all her shining glory, in walked the girl that I loved. In the same outfit of the wallpaper on my phone, in walked Thalia.

**(1) I am a girl so I'm not sure what to put here... My brother is doing the description so if it is weird... don't blame me. And yes. That is all he put -_- he is obviously trying to ruin my awesome story!**

**(2) I did this part :D**

_**(3) I WOULD LIKE THE AUDIENCE TO VOTE ON THE '?' SPORT. AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE BASKETBALL OUT**_


	2. Important News! Please Read

**I feel Like I let you all down...**

**I somehow got really sick and for that reason, I had to stay home from school.**

**Just because I stayed home from school (I couldn't walk without being really dizzy, I was getting sick once an hour, and I had a really high temperature) I am getting my Computer, Ipod, TV, Phone, and PS3 taken away so I won't be able to update until the end of the school year when I get my stuff back... If I get it back.**

**My mom has a really bad habit of taking my things, saying she'll give them back at a certain day but doesn't.**

**I'm still waiting to get my XBOX 360 back from her when she took it away 4 months ago. I was supposed to get it back 3 months ago.**

**I am so sorry you guys. I won't be updating for about two months, maybe more.**

**I love you all. **

**Wish me luck with dealing with her and getting my stuff back...**

**I'm going to need it.**

**-Lyrica**


	3. I'm Back!

**I'm back! **

**Did you all miss me? I missed all of you!**

**I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading this right now. Thank you for continuing to read this story even after My LONG unwanted break.**

**I will be keeping the two author's notes up so everyone who hasn't seen them, can. But as soon as I have the next chapter ready, they will be down. **

**Since it is summer, I have time to write chapters more ofter but the fact that I am in advanced classes next year also, I have summer homework. And a lot of it. Yay...**

**I did get my iPod back but it has cracks all over the screen because when I got it back, my dog bumped into my leg and it fell out of my hands and landed on the one part where the case didn't cover it, the screen... So now cracks are everywhere on the screen. **

**Also, since it is summer, I get to 'borrow' my moms computer and I decided to make a Wattpad account. The thing about that is, my mom is okay with me having a Wattpad account but not a Fanfiction account. That is why I changed my name since I got my iPod back. She told me to delete my fanfiction account but instead of doing that, I just changed my name. I even stood behind her and watched her make sure I 'deleted' my account when in reality, I just changed my name. **

**If any of you want to find me on Wattpad, my name is: ForeverHalfDeaf**

**If you want to talk to me on kik for updates about my stories search for: HalfDeafForever (Someone stole my other name)**


End file.
